blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Defeat the Cheat
is the 20th and final episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description During the second ever Team Truck Challenge, Blaze is somehow paired up with Crusher, and the two have to put their differences to the test while racing with each other for the first time, as Crusher tries to resist cheating. Synopsis In the badlands, Pickle is starting his television show, Pickle TV, reporting on the second-ever Team Truck Challenge, the race where a truck has to race with a partner. To find a teammate, the truck has to look for another that has a flag color that matches their own. The teams begin to unite, first the blue team, then the yellow team. When Pickle thinks everyone found their teammates, Blaze comes out of nowhere with AJ in tow, and he interviews them on being excited for the race. Blaze is more than that, but he needs to find his teammate first. He and AJ have red flags, so their partner has to have red flags, too. To his and AJ's surprise, their racing partner with the red flags turns out to be Crusher, their longtime rival. Crusher is more than shocked, but Pickle is overjoyed - instead of racing against each other, Blaze and Crusher have to race with each other, on the same team. Blaze is comfortable enough to have Crusher as a teammate, and Crusher is more than prepared as he shows a box of the various dirty tricks he'll use in the race. However, Blaze points out he cannot use them as it will be cheating, which is what he likes to do. Blaze then reminds him that despite that, they can't cheat to win the race, they have to win fair and square, but Crusher is reluctant. The teams line up and Pickle starts the race, and Blaze and Crusher race for several seconds as Burn Rubber plays. They then come to their first obstacle, going up a steep cliff. Blaze prepares to go up, but Crusher decides to use a Cheating Cheat-apult instead. When that doesn't work, Blaze comforts him and tells him they don't need to cheat to get up the cliff, but they need something else - an incline, which is a slope that leads upwards. With help from the viewers, Blaze and Crusher manage to pick out the right inclines to get up the three cliffs, the ones that are longer and wider than the others, while the other teams end up taking the wrong ones. Crusher is overjoyed they made it to the top without cheating, and the two continue moving on. Blaze and AJ sing a song about inclines in the background as they demonstrate such throughout. Back at the start, Pickle advertises a commercial for a product of his: Pickle Toothpaste, a type of toothpaste with pickle flavor to make teeth "pickle-y fresh". In a forest, Blaze and Crusher spot more teams ahead, and hurry to catch up. Crusher then spies a small cave and thinks of using it as a shortcut to get ahead, but worries as it would be cheating. When he tries to go through anyway, he gets stuck because he's too big. When Blaze hears his whine for help, he and AJ cannot get him out as usual because he's really stuck, so they need something with super pulling power. Blaze transforms into a tow truck and proceeds to pull Crusher out, but then Crusher hears a growl and realizes it's from a group of grizzly trucks, and begins to panic. After Blaze gets Crusher out, Crusher brags to the bears thinking they can't get him now, but they begin to chase after the two and he panics more. Luckily, while Crusher was still dangling from Blaze's tow hook, he bangs against a banana tree and makes bananas fall to the ground, making the bears slide off the track. Crusher then proceeds to smash more fruit trees, stopping the bears, especially the last one, the Kissing Bear, which annoys him. Crusher thanks Blaze for saving them, and they go back to the race. Pickle then reports on what Blaze and Crusher did, then proceeds to advertise another product: Pickle Sunglasses, which turn out to be hard to see out of because of blocked vision caused from the lenses. Now in second place, Blaze and Crusher have to go a little faster before they take the lead. Crusher decides to fly faster with his Super Cheat-y Rocket Pack, but worries as he promised Blaze he wouldn't cheat anymore. Nevertheless, he doesn't care and activates it, but it goes out of control and carries him the wrong way. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to catch up with Crusher, and uses inclines to jump up and push the three off buttons to deactivate the rocket pack. He chooses the right ones with help from the viewers, and Crusher manages to stop before he crashes into a water tower. Seeing the finish line and the other teams are almost there, Crusher fears they'll never win now, but Blaze knows they can, as long as they do it without cheating. Crusher isn't sure, but thanks to Blaze's confidence, he decides to give it a go just this once, and they return to the race. With the end of the race nigh, Pickle reports on the action. All the teams come round the bend except Blaze and Crusher, who appear moments later in last place. Crusher concentrates, trying hard to resist cheating, and with such, he and Blaze manage to pass every team one by one, and with that, they take the lead and finish the race. Crusher is overjoyed that he and Blaze won the race together, and Blaze and AJ are proud of him as they always knew they could do it. Best of all, he did it without cheating. As Crusher celebrates, he crashes into an ice cream stand; upon tasting, he giddily says, "Tastes like winning!" The episode closes as Pickle wraps up his show with one last product advertisement: the Pickle Telephones, a phone which he inadvertently eats while talking on it. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:No viewer greeting Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze and AJ describe the STEM concept together